


So comfortable

by develish1



Series: Assorted Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/pseuds/develish1
Summary: He couldn't recall the last time





	So comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jer832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for [jer832](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832). This is a sort of sequel to my much longer fic [Blossoms In The Rain.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1126213), and a companion piece to the drabble I did for her in 2016, [Snuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627823) (it was written later, but it will make more sense if you read this drabble before the other). Un-beta'd

He awoke slowly and for a moment didn't know where he was, just that he was warm and comfortable. Then he remembered snuggling with Rose and listening to the rain.

He'd meant to carry her to bed once she fell asleep, like he usually did, but he'd been _so_ tired.

Apparently his body had decided differently, and he wasn't complaining. He couldn't recall the last time he'd slept so well.

It was almost morning anyway, too late to move Rose now, and she felt so right in his arms. He snuggled a little closer.

They were _definitely_ doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> _Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the author's permission._


End file.
